Heartbroken Love
by Sparked Interest
Summary: Misty and Gary have a life, and love, slap to the face. Dawn betrays Gary for ash, who does the same to Misty. Ego Boy and Hot head meet up after it, and might even find someone in eachother they thought never existed. For LiliNeko's Ego-Fic contest.


**Me: Ok peoplez, this is my Egoshipping story for LiliNeko's Contest.**

**Misty: Ego wha?!**

**Gary: Shipping wha?!**

**Both: Egoshipping wha?!**

**Me: -evil giggles-… Ego yes. ****Shipping yes. Egoshipping yes.**

**Misty: -blank stare- Wha now? Why are you paring me up with this ego-crazed…IDIOT!?**

**Gary: And why am I with a temperamental hothead who can't even think about Ash without a blush!**

**Me: -twitch- SHUT IT DOWN, CHILDREN! …-gasp-… I'VE TURNED INTO ! –cries-**

**Misty: Uh…OK…anyway, the crybaby has this story (One-shot!) about me and Mr. Ego over there…-jerks thumb at Gary- (May yelling from afar: That's DREW'S nickname Misty!) …and basically we've been deserted by the one we 'love' most…Ash & Dawn and me & him meet up, comfort each other, and yada, yada, you get the point…and she's adding a little Yaoi/Palletshipping**

**Me: -nod- She's right…**

**Gary: I am so bored…-bored-**

**Me: Oh hush! –huffs- Now, who's gonna disclaim?**

**Misty and Gary: -says nothing-**

**Me: Come on! –waves arms around helplessly-**

**Misty: -sigh- Fine…**

**Me: Ya!**

**Misty: Pokemon123Love does not own Pokémon, Me, Gary, Ash, Dawn, or anything else even related to the topic, except for her made-up Pokémon and her OCs.**

**Me: Now, on with the Egoness!**

A single orange leaf fell from the oak tree a 24 year old man sat under. His eyes, normally bright and ready for a fight, were dulled with sadness. His spiky brown locks were not as shiny normal. He fingered a green and yellow yin-yang necklace around his peach-skinned neck

"Why?" he asked no one in particular, "Just…why Dawn…why'd you do this to me?"

He was speaking of Dawn Hikari, the one he loved. The one he cherished. The one he needed. But that had changed just an hour ago, also changing another life, unknown to him…

_**Flashback**_

"_Dawn!" Gary called. He was coming over to her house to pick her up for a date at the movies. __**Love Lasts Forever More **__was what it was titled. Gary figured it was some girly crap about romance and love and compassion, basically all the things Gary deeply hated put together. But of course, Dawn being a girly-girl, wanted to see it with all her heart. She begged him 24 hours a day to see the movie. Eventually, it got annoying, so he agreed._

"_Dawn!" Gary called again, knocking on the door, emphasizing his impatience. No reply._

"_Dawn!" Gary yelled through the door. He then noticed a piece of white tablet paper stuck to the door with scotch tape._

_**Dear Gary,**_

_**I'm sorry that I'm not here, but Ash called and said he needed some help on…something I can't remember at the moment. Head over to his house and I'm sure you'll see me. If not, head to the theater and wait for me. Ok Gary-Beary?**_

_**XOXO,**_

_**Dawn H. (Dee-Dee)**_

_Gary smirked to himself, 'She's over at Ashy Boy's house, eh? I guess I could head over there to get her…and Gary-Beary? Why…I ask…Why does she call me that? But, what the hell, I don't care…' Gary thought to himself._

_A few hours later Gary arrived at Ash Ketchum's house. The house was medium-sized, made up of brick on the front, red wood on the sides and back. A patio and garden sat out back, garden obviously for his Pokémon that Professor Oak hadn't with him, "At least Ashy Boy's got a sorta nice place ever since he moved outta Pallet Town…" Gary murmured to himself. Walking up to the door, and surprisingly, being considerate, he knocked. A minute passed before Ash came to the door._

"_What?" the shirtless teen asked his rival. Gary had no reply, but instead focused on Ash's bare chest. Ash snapped his fingers, "Hello? Gary? Anyone in there?"_

_Gary shook his head slightly, "Uh, yeah, Dawn said she came over to help with something she couldn't remember, so I came to pick her up, Ashy Boy!"_

_Ash wrinkled his nose slightly at his 'nickname', "Yeah…uh…Dawn isn't here…"_

"_Then she went to the theater?"_

"_No…"_

"_Then she HAS to be here!" Gary said with a nod of annoyance towards his absent-minded friend. Without waiting for an invitation, Gary entered the house. The first thing he noticed were Dawn's pink go-go boots at the front. He narrowed his eyes as they strayed up to the stairs. Ash's rodent Pokémon, Pikachu, sat on a step, lazily trying to stay awake. Gary's eyes trailed up the stairs, and he noticed Dawn's black socks, white and pink hat, and her magenta scarf, "Ash?"_

"_Y-Yeah?" Ash answered nervously._

"_Why are Dawn's things in your household?"_

"_I…don't know?"_

"_No…I think you do…" Gary seethed slightly._

"_Ah, No! I don't!" Ash said franticly. Gary said nothing, but instead walked up the grey-carpeted stairway._

"_Dawn!" Gary called._

_Nothing, except for something similar to a bed squeaking._

"_Shh!" a quiet female voice hissed at the bed. Gary stared at the doorway he heard the sound from._

"_Dawn!" Gary said forcefully, inching closer to the said doorway._

"_Um…I'm not Dawn! I'm…Hikari! Yeah, let's go with that…I'm Hikari!" the female voice replied nervously._

"_Yeah, and I'm king of Hoenn…" Gary joked flatly._

"_Uh…" 'Hikari' offered._

"_Cut the crap Dawn, I know it's you!"_

"…_Fine…" Dawn exited the bedroom with a robe on._

"_Dawn…?" Gary questioned, gesturing to the pink fluff around her._

"_Oh, I…I had a shower! Yeah…and shower!" Dawn lied._

"_In the bedroom?"_

"_OK…maybe I didn't…"_

_Silence._

"_Dawn…why did you lie?"_

"_Me? Lie? Oh no no no! __I did no such thing!"_

_Gary said nothing, but he did tug at the robe, which revealed she had only her bra and undergarments on._

"_Dawn!" Gary cried, "What? What did Ash do?"_

"_Um…he…tried to rape me…?" Dawn weakly offered._

"_I did no such thing!" Ash's voice sounded from downstairs._

"_Shut up Ash!" Gary and Dawn said simultaneously_

"…_Gary…I-I…"_

"_Forget it Dawn!" Gary said, "I think I know what happened…". _


End file.
